Historical:Distributions enough free
Distributions enaught free. = History = A distribution is a big end-user software collections. But most distributions also come with (or depend on) what we call an operating system. When we try to see witch of the distributions are free, we must refer to both of this components: the end-user software and the base operating system. = The end-user software = This is all the software that comes with the distribution. Fixed part Since it is hard to find distributions with only Free Software for the end-user, it is required that the distribution: * Contain software that usually give you 100% at least the fist and the seccond of the freedoms: the freedom to use and to distribute the program. This means that there should be no software (only if it is by fault) that you are not usually allowed to distribute to others at any cost you want. This is required in order for you to be able at least to give copies of your CDs to your friends. * If there is software that is not completely Free Software, then it should be put into different archives or the user must be warned about the fact the software is not free in some way. * It should also be possible to obtain a copy of the distribution without all of the non-free software, and this should be done by a few commands, not by working for months removing the non-free software. * The same about the documentation of programs. Flexible part Recomanded part It is better if that there is no software non-free. = The operating system = This is what enables the software in the distribution to run. The software here is divided into some components: * The kernel: this is the heart of the system * The system software: this is the software that is very important to the operatign systems, like compilers, and system libraries. * The configuration software: this is the software used to configure the system, and all the configuration files for each program. * The installer: this is the software used to install the distribution on hard disk. Fixed part * The kernel must be 100% Free Software. * The system software must be 100% Free Software. * The installer must be 100% Free Software, but also developped in a free way, meaning it remains free even in the newest releases and snaphots must be free as well. * The configuration software must be 100% free software as well and it must remain free even in the newest releases and snaphots must be free as well. Flexible part * The kernel and the system software is GPL-compatible. Recomanded part = The comunity- fixed part = * The distribution is developped by the community. It is possible to have companies involed that help but there should be no monopoly and the community should not only be allowed but also be present in hole developpement process. The community should take the big decisions regarding the evolution, not a single company. (the community is considered people without financial interest, that will take good long-term decisions, not influenced by some commercial short-term interests) * The distribution should have a Social Contract. The best example of Social Contract is the one of Debian, on witch the Open Source definition was derived. The Debian Social Contract change in time, but it always described Free Software requirements very well. The Social Contract is recomanded to be written, but even if it is implicitly expressed it is also acceptable. Distributions enaught free